<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Древняя башня by Silk_Wine_Steel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637272">Древняя башня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silk_Wine_Steel/pseuds/Silk_Wine_Steel'>Silk_Wine_Steel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prophecy, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silk_Wine_Steel/pseuds/Silk_Wine_Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, когда твой лучший друг горит желанием опровергнуть нелепое и жуткое пророчество? Правильно - помочь ему с опровержением!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Древняя башня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гастон, ну полно тебе! — Джаир решительно соскочил с коня, заставляя своего друга остановиться. — Уже вечереет, а одна ночь ничего не изменит. Заночуем сегодня в таверне, привыкнем к жёстким походным условиям, а с утра пораньше отправимся покорять твою башню. Слазь уже с седла.</p>
<p>      Юный бретон, помешкав, спешился и тяжело вздохнул.</p>
<p>      — Я бы всё-таки поехал туда сегодня. Это ведь совсем рядом! А ну как завтра я уже не буду так решителен и смел?..</p>
<p>      — Твой запал так просто не погасишь, — усмехнулся редгард, про себя пожалев, что сарказма Гастон так и не заметил.</p>
<p>      Таверна «Румяный лев» была круглые сутки забита народом самого разного разбора, и на спутников никто не обратил бы внимания, если бы не чересчур громкие восклицания Гастона «Да они у меня увидят!», «Ну я им всем докажу!». Джаир хмуро смотрел в пол, игнорируя любопытные взгляды. Интерес праздной публики ему совсем не нравился, а ещё меньше нравилось то, что Гастон явно наслаждался им и нарочно пытался наделать побольше шума.</p>
<p>      Оставив друга за столом в углу, Джаир направился к стойке. Трактирщик уже следил за ним вполглаза, впрочем, искусно притворяясь, что всё происходящее ничуть его не касается.</p>
<p>      — Прошу прощения за шум, хозяин, — сказал Джаир, чуть поклонившись. — Пожалуйста, две кружки чего-нибудь… такого, чтоб мой друг поскорее успокоился.</p>
<p>      — Рекомендую маркартский мёд, — понимающе ответил трактирщик и, получив одобрительный кивок, принялся цедить напиток из огромной бочки. — А что это он, кстати, такой беспокойный?</p>
<p>      — Глупая история, — вздохнул Джаир. — Не далее как сегодня утром наша бравая компания собралась выехать за город на пикник. У городских ворот отирался какой-то старый оборванец и предлагал за мелкую монетку предсказать судьбу каждому желающему. И угораздило же Гастона согласиться! Вечно лезет вперёд везде, где его не просят. Горячий парень, самый молодой среди нас, вот и пытается доказать, что он не хуже других. Ну так вот, этот предсказатель, скампов сын, раскинул на земле какие-то кости, подумал немного и заговорил. Вижу, говорит, древнюю башню, и вижу в башне той погибель, и никто оттуда не вернётся, так что берегись… Все засмеялись, конечно. Стали подзуживать Гастона, как обычно — теперь, мол, до конца жизни ни в одну башню не зайдёшь!</p>
<p>      Трактирщик хмыкнул, ставя перед редгардом две кружки мёда.</p>
<p>      — А он что?</p>
<p>      — А он вон что, — Джаир устало мотнул головой в ту сторону, где Гастон что-то взахлёб рассказывал окружающим. — Обиделся, что все над ним смеются, и объявил — поеду, мол, по свету и лично войду в каждую древнюю башню, какая мне только попадётся, чтоб вы знали, что я не трус! Мы и извинялись, и пытались его отговорить — ни в какую. Вбил себе в голову эти треклятые башни, и всё тут. Решил начать с башни Илессан, да я его остановил и затащил сюда. Надеюсь напоить его как следует, а с утра, когда проспится, объяснить ему, какое дурацкое дело он затеял. Если он, конечно, вспомнит…</p>
<p>      — А если он не послушает, что тогда?</p>
<p>      — Тогда пойду с ним, — мрачно бросил Джаир. — Не оставлять же дурака в беде.</p>
<p>      Трактирщик одобрительно улыбнулся и присовокупил к мёду копчёную куриную ножку, которую Джаир в два счёта обглодал по пути к столу.</p>
<p>      Гастон уже успел обзавестись компанией из каких-то сомнительных фигур — двух орков, бретонки и редгарда. Явно подвыпившая братия с упоением слушала разудалое «Да я пойду и выйду!», то и дело прерывая речь Гастона криками «За Неустрашимых!». Джаир растолкал их и уселся, бахнув об стол кружками.</p>
<p>      — Вы ещё кто такие?</p>
<p>      — Мы Неустрашимые! — хором ответили непрошеные собутыльники. — Ищем славы, совершаем подвиги, предлагаем храбрецу вступить в наши ряды!</p>
<p>      Джаир поморщился. Вечер обещал быть непростым.</p>
<p>      Ближе к ночи, когда Неустрашимые больше не могли горланить свои тосты в один голос, а у Гастона основательно заплетался язык, редгард понял, что план проваливается. Его воинственный друг уже едва сидел за столом, но всё никак не желал заткнуться, впасть в пьяное забытьё и позволить унести себя наверх, в кровать. Проклиная все башни, глупые шутки и всех предсказателей мира, Джаир потащился к стойке. Он и сам был изрядно пьян.</p>
<p>      — Ххххзяин, — выдохнул он, пытаясь выглядеть прилично, — мёд не работает… Есть чего покрепче?</p>
<p>      — Покрепче выйдет подороже, — заметил трактирщик, косясь на пьяную компанию.</p>
<p>      — Н-неважно… Давай ему чего покрепче, а мне… ч-чего-нибудь, чтобы протрезветь…</p>
<p>      — Ну что же, другу твоему в самый раз будет эль из Клаудреста, — со знанием дела сказал трактирщик, снова нацеживая пойло в кружку. — А тебе… хм, дай подумать. Может, «Раскаяние мутсэры» возьмёшь? Или тоник какой-нибудь? Или «Бело-Золотую Башню» — тебе, вроде, она по карману будет…</p>
<p>      — П-погоди-погоди… — перебил его Джаир, чувствуя, что трезвеет без всяких тоников. — Как ты сказал? «Бело-Золотая Башня»? Сколько у тебя её осталось?</p>
<p>      — Да с четверть бочки, наверно. Редкая вещь, держу для богатых гостей. А что?</p>
<p>      — Старый ты скамп! — Джаир подавился хохотом. — Кати её всю сюда! Я заплачу!</p>
<p>      Спустя несколько минут трактирщик поставил посреди зала бочку, в которой плескалась «Бело-Золотая Башня», и на всякий случай спрятался за стойкой. Джаир нетвёрдой рукой нацарапал долговую расписку, снова растолкал Неустрашимых и, схватив вяло сопротивляющегося Гастона за шиворот, выволок его из-за стола.</p>
<p>      — Э… Т-ты чего?</p>
<p>      — Прости, дружище, — вздохнул Джаир и ткнул Гастона головой прямо в бочку.</p>
<p>      Раздался громкий всплеск — не удержав равновесия, юный бретон перевалился через бортик и плюхнулся прямо в липкую гущу «Бело-Золотой Башни». Неустрашимые заорали от восторга. Джаир опустился на ближайшую скамью и утёрся рукавом — несколько капель напитка плеснули ему в лицо.</p>
<p>      Гастон, мокрый и жалкий, вылез из бочки под улюлюканье Неустрашимых. Теперь он выглядел куда более трезвым. И расстроенным — глаза покраснели, нижняя губа дрожит, того и гляди заплачет.</p>
<p>      — Ты… ты чего? — жалобно спросил он. — Я думал, ты мне друг, а ты…</p>
<p>      — Поздравляю тебя, дружище, — устало сказал Джаир. — Ты только что побывал в «древней башне» и вернулся из неё живым. Может, ты себе это и не так представлял, но поверь мне, все твои героические подвиги ещё впереди.</p>
<p>      Пошатываясь, редгард подошёл к другу и похлопал его по плечу.</p>
<p>      — Поехали домой, дурачок. Никто больше не будет над тобой смеяться. Я обещаю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>